


Reasonable Expectation of Privacy

by Geonn



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not spying if it's taking place in your own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasonable Expectation of Privacy

Alicia liked working at home; it let her believe that Kalinda was her only coworker. That way there were no political machinations, no scheming, no backroom plotting. It was just them, the evidence, and the case file. Plus it was far more comfortable to work in her bedroom than anywhere else. She and Kalinda would sit on the bed, the comforter spread flat underneath them, and they would spread the entire case out in front of them. That made it like a puzzle, and Alicia had always loved puzzles.

When noon rolled around, Alicia suggested lunch. She volunteered to go pick it up, since the best deli in town didn't deliver. She wrote down Kalinda's order and promised she would be back in thirty to forty minutes. Kalinda assured her that she would be fine on her own and went about rearranging the evidence files.

Alicia left her to the sorting and walked out of the apartment. She was all the way to the street before she realized she had forgotten her wallet. She froze on the stoop and considered asking Kalinda to bring it down. She sighed and went back into the building. The elevator ride seemed unbelievably slow, and she anxiously tapped her hand against her thigh until the doors finally opened. She let herself in to the apartment and searched the kitchen counter and the living room for her errant money. She walked down the hall to her bedroom, about to call out to see if Kalinda had seen the wallet when she heard a peculiar buzzing noise. She furrowed her brow and peeked around the corner of the door. She almost shouted in surprise at what she saw.

Kalinda was standing beside the bed, the bottom drawer of the nightstand open, and she was holding Alicia's favorite vibrator.

It was more shock than anything else that kept Alicia quiet. She couldn't think of what to say first, so no words formed as Kalinda brought the toy to her face and sniffed the tip. Alicia blushed bright red and tried to remember the last time she'd used it. It wouldn't still smell like her, would it? Had she washed it after she finished?

Kalinda put the toy back and rummaged through the drawer a bit more. She picked up a book and Alicia's embarrassment grew. Her favorite passages of the book were dog-eared and Kalinda flipped through to skim them. _She's going to think I'm a pervert._

Kalinda held the book with one hand and then reached down to her waist. Alicia furrowed her brow, unsure of what Kalinda was doing until the material of her denim skirt fell down her legs. Alicia's jaw dropped and she retreated, thankful for the carpet masking the sound of her footsteps. She had one hand over her mouth, more confused than anything else. She didn't know why she wasn't angry.

 _Because she's violating your privacy while you're violating hers. It balances things out. She has no expectation of privacy in someone else's home. She's in your_ bedroom _so you have every right to keep an eye on her. Both eyes._

Alicia moved back to the door. Kalinda was sitting on the bed - on Alicia's side of the bed - and she was holding the book in her right hand. Her other hand was inside of her leggings, her knuckles making a mountain range as she stroked herself while she read. Alicia pressed against the wall, just a sliver of Kalinda's lower body visible as she pulled up her own skirt. Two fingers, brushing the material of her underwear, just to see if she was as wet as she thought she was.

She wondered what section Kalinda was reading. She peeked, and it seemed to be near the middle of the book. Maybe the scene where Delilah was taken by the ranch hand in the barn. Hay in her hair, dress ripped away to expose the pale pink tips of her breasts. Alicia closed her eyes and focused on the mental image she'd created of the ranch hand; tall and slender, with a crooked smile and dark eyes... dark hair that was always swept back when he worked but was now loose and wild as he withdrew his cock and stroked it to full hardness...

Alicia licked her lips and kept brushing her fingers against her crotch with glancing moves. Maybe Kalinda was reading the scene where Delilah and the ranch hand were discovered by the lord of the manor, and he simply undressed and joined them. Yeah, that seemed to be more Kalinda's speed. Two men, completely naked and fully erect, one of them sliding between her legs while the other knelt next to her head and--

Kalinda was moaning now. Alicia risked peeking and saw that the book had been discarded. Kalinda had rolled over on the bed, facedown with her face buried in the pillow. Alicia watched as Kalinda thrust her hips against empty air, taking the masculine position against a fantasy lover. Alicia was hypnotized by Kalinda's ass, the way the muscles in her legs worked, and she gasped quietly as she felt her orgasm rising.

"You want me to fuck you, Alicia?"

At first Alicia thought she'd been found out and her eyes snapped open. But she realized that Kalinda was murmuring in her fantasy, and the knowledge made her entire body quake. Kalinda was breathing deep, smelling Alicia on the pillow as she continued to thrust. Alicia couldn't help, now, but imagine herself spread beneath Kalinda's thrusting hips, Kalinda's fingers inside of her.

Alicia retreated against the wall and closed her thighs around her hand as she came. She stood completely still, her free hand against her chest to feel the drum of her heart even through her clothes. She was sweating, shaking, and she felt like her knees would buckle if she took even one step. She was gathering her strength to leave the apartment without her wallet - she would figure something out - when her bedroom door swung open and Kalinda stepped out.

They stared at each other for a moment that stretched out for ages, the silence between them like a brick wall. Finally, Kalinda held up Alicia's wallet. "You forgot this. I was hoping I would be able to catch you."

"You almost did," Alicia said before she could stop the words from being spoken.

Kalinda gave her one of those enigmatic smiles that drove Alicia crazy, and suddenly she was completely in doubt. Was this whole thing planned? Had Kalinda taken the wallet out of her purse to ensure she would have to come back? Or had she only realized she had an audience when it was too late to stop? Did it matter?

"You know, I'm not that hungry." She cleared her throat. "I have some food here we can snack on, if you want to... keep going."

"Sure. Sounds good to me." Kalinda turned and went back into the bedroom.

Alicia tugged on her skirt, cleared her throat, and followed Kalinda into the bedroom. She wasn't sure what work they were going to continue but she decided it really didn't matter.


End file.
